dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Telekinesis
or or or & |similar='Look into my eyes! Psycho Thread Psychic Spark Time Freeze' }} Telekinesis (テレキネシス), also called Psychokinesis (サイコキネシス), is a technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. Overview The first use of telekinesis is seen when General Blue uses his Look into my eyes! technique while fighting with Krillin and Goku. He uses it to pin them down and disable their movements, but Goku manages to break free as soon as Blue is distracted by a mouse. General Blue later uses telekinesis on ropes to tie up Goku and his friends at Kame House. He later uses his paralyzing technique on Goku once again, but ends up being headbutted by Arale Norimaki. Blue later attempts to use it on Mercenary Tao, but Tao revealed himself to be unaffected by it. Telekinesis is later seen twice during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament by Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu uses telekinesis in his match against Krillin, to directly attack Krillin's internal organs without touching him. Later in the tournament, during Goku's match against Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu is ordered by Master Shen to repeatedly paralyze Goku and hold him in place with his telekinesis. In Dragon Ball Z, Piccolo uses telekinesis after Goku and Raditz's deaths to take Gohan from Master Roshi's hands, in order to train him at Break Wasteland for the battle against the Saiyans. Vegeta shows another use of this technique on the planet Arlia where he kills the Arlian king by lifting a big number of stones and throwing them at him. At the same time Piccolo trains by lifting and putting back whole pyramids (he eventually makes a mistake, detonating one of them and causing a major earthquake). King Kai uses telekinesis to to train Goku in using the Spirit Bomb. Goku later uses telekinesis while in a hospital bed by lifting water out of a glass, but is interrupted by Chi-Chi, which makes him lose concentration and he spills it on his head. Since both the protagonists and their opponents quickly grow considerably stronger later in the series, telekinesis is mostly used to move inanimate objects (such as Dragon Balls like Frieza and Captain Ginyu do). Guldo uses the technique to paralyze Krillin and Gohan, and then to lift a tree trunk skewer in order to perform his Guldo Special. Chiaozu uses a Psychic Attack to defeat Guldo on King Kai's planet, sending the Ginyu Force member plummeting down to Hell.Dragon Ball Z episode 95, "Transformed at Last" Over the course of the next sagas, telekinesis becomes even more common; Frieza not only uses telekinesis to move around boulders during his fight against Goku, but also later kills Krillin by using telekinesis. He pulls him up in the air, and imitates crush with his hand, causing Krillin to explode. While King Cold and his crew search through the debris of Namek's remains, King Cold, angered at the thought that his son could have been destroyed by a mere planet's explosion, telekinetically shatters his spaceship's cockpit window, making Fisshi, one of his soldier, fall into space. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Future Trunks uses telekinesis to free himself from an avalanche caused by Android 14's Murder Ball on the glacier and attack the androids with blocks of ice. In Dragon Ball Z movie 9, Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Bujin used his telekinetic technique called Psychic Blaze to attack Gohan with giant cubes and giant clock hands. In Dragon Ball Z movie 10, Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Broly used a similar attack to telekinesis on Goten, choking him. Supreme Kai uses this technique during the match between Kibito and Gohan, and it is powerful enough to hold down Gohan at his Super Saiyan 2 form. Janemba displays this ability in his giant form, when he uses it to trap Goku within colorful stones so he could perform Illusion Smash. In Dragon Ball GT, Bon Para uses telekinesis to steal the Black Star Dragon Ball Goku, Pan and Trunks secure on planet Gelbo. Mutchy uses telekinesis to fight; he not only moves objects with it, but allows the object to seemingly come to life and attack his opponents. This is shown in his battle against Goku and Trunks. Variations *'Look into my eyes!' – This version is General Blue's special telekinetic technique. It allows him to temporarily paralyze people so they do not move when he is attacking them. His aura is blue while using it. *'Psychic Spark' – This version is one of Chiaotzu's telekinetic attacks. It is used to incapacitate the opponent for an opening for attack. *'Psychic Rock Throw' – This is a technique used by some characters that practice and specialize in the use of telekinesis or psychokinesis. *'Psychic Blaze' – This is a telekinetic attack used by Bujin. He uses his telekinetic powers to attack his opponent with objects such as two giant clock hands. *'Psycho Thread' – This technique is summarized in wires of psychic energy that paralyze and weaken the opponent. It is used by Bujin, Bido and Zangya. *'Psycho Barrier' – A Energy Shield-type technique performed with the assistance of the telekinetic powers. It is used by Cooler and Bojack. Trivia *Some explosive techniques are apparently performed with the assistance of pyscho-telekinetic powers, like for example: Psychic Whip, Psychic Bomber, Haretsu Majyutsu, etc. *There are several teleguided techniques that might be controlled via telekinesis, like for example: Fasha's Energy Ballet, Yamcha's Spirit Ball, Krillin's Scattering Bullet, Goku's Twin Dragon Shot, Frieza's Homing Destructo Disk, Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade, Gotenks' Galactic Donut, etc. Gallery References Category:Supportive Techniques